The Sims 2: Pets (console)
The Sims 2 Pets for consoles is part of the series of The Sims 2 expansion packs, and is the fourth installment in The Sims console series. Based on the PC expansion pack, it features a much less goal-oriented system, and is more like the free mode of previous games. The main element in this game is that the Sims could posses pets which could be customized and looked after. The Sims 2 Pets is the first game to have the Green EA Logo (formally the EA Games and EA Logo) and the logo is used on The Sims, MySims and SimCity franchises as well as SimAnimals. The console version of The Sims 2: Pets plays similarly to the PC version. It is available on GBA, GameCube, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PSP, Windows, Mac OS X, Wii, and N-Gage platforms. It was released for the Wii on June 13, 2007. Werewolves are not featured on the Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, GameCube or Wii versions. This game is different from the previous Sim console games as the player isn't forced to accomplish goals which wasn't the main idea of the original Sims. The player creates and controls the Sims they make. In this game there are pets which you are supposed to take care of. The player is given the option to create or adopt pets, which is the only way to expand a family, unless 2 pets have offspring. When a Sims reaches a certain level of friendship with another Sim, as in all games, it unlocks a series of romantic actions, which are not limited by gender. Sims cannot, however, WooHoo, age, or have a baby. Elders are made simply by changing hair color. As said before, the only key to expanding families are adoption and the real estate office when the Sims are there before moving to a new house. A pet's offspring usually looks like the parent of the same gender, ie: The mother dog is black and white, the father is brown and rust, the puppy is a female, so it will be black and white with a few rust-colored flecks. Occasionally, when mixing breeds of dog, the puppy will be the same breed as one of the parents, with no hint of the other breed, ie: When interbreeding a black Poodle with a russet-colored Collie, the offspring will be a dark brown Poodle, because the poodle has such a bizarre body and fur coat, there is no way to mix it with the collie. Changes from earlier The Sims games for consoles *The 2 Player Mode from earlier games has been removed. *The repairman is now renamed as the "Repair Woman" in the PS2, GameCube and Wii versions and "Repair Person" in the PSP version, The Repairman is however not renamed in the Windows version. *Some objects from The Urbz and The Sims 2 are removed. *Fears have been removed. *The Romance Aspiration has been removed from The Sims 2. *The Family and Creativity Aspiration has been added. *Pet Points *Death has been removed. Category:Sims Series Category:Games of CM Category:PS2